Death
by vixie chan
Summary: Umi is killed saving Hikaru and Fuu. But how will the they tell clef and the others? And then, what if umi is still alive? C/U,L/H,F/F *PG13 for tradegy, and voilence*notice: Chapter 3 uploaded wrong, i'm still trying to reset it to its original form.
1. Discover

Death  
  
^^ Hi! This is my first Rayearth fanfic, so please give it a chance. I don't own Rayearth, so no sueing!  
  
"UUUUUUUMMMMIIIIIII!!" Screamed a frantic Hikaru digging threw a pile of remains. "MS. UUUMMMIII!!" Cryed out fuu, using the last of her breath to scream her cry as loud as she did. She crindged when remembering the dark day.  
  
It was a dark day, clouds were growing thick and Grey when the young Magic Knights were sent on such a battle. To their shock, they had found that evil spirits had possessed Eagle, even though he was dead it was still dreadfully hard to battle against a friend. A dead friend. Fuu burst out in tears thinking about the sentence. A dead friend.  
  
"Fuu.Umi.is dead.we've looked for about 4 hours now. We have to.go back to the palace.and tell Clef."  
  
The hardest words I've ever said.Umi.dead.  
  
The two magic knights gathered themselves together, and flew off into the direction of the palace, dreading to tell their living friends.  
  
"HEY! THEIR BACK!!" Screamed a delighted Caldina, jumping off the balcony onto the hard floor running out into the hall screaming THEIR BACK! as loud as you can imagine. Suddenly, Lantis, Ferio, and Clef ran out their rooms being macho and excited at the same time. "I hope fuu's alright, I don't want to wait at her bedside for 3 days again like the last time." Clef smiled to himself, he would tend to all of the Magic Knights wounds and then be able to hear Umi's voice, even though he would have to have sympathy. They had just fought the dead, the hardest thing to do. Umi.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu flew onto the ground trying not to burst out in tears, it was hard enough for them to not bawl, scream in pain, but they had to keep strong. Umi would want them to, she would probally laugh and say Me Dead? HA! And just continue walking.  
  
Mokona Bouncifully landed in hikaru's arm's, saying a loud PUU and sitting there very comfortable. His ears twitched alittle, and then rested peacefully. Hikaru collapsed shortly after mokona's attempt to make her happy. All hikaru could here was a faint HIKARU, NO!!  
  
Hi everyone! Its vixie here, and that was probally a one shot unless people actually LIKE it. *crickets* Ok.well anyways, review if you want me to continue! 


	2. Mourn

Death  
  
Omg!! I've gotten so many good reviews!! Today is my birthday, ^^ this is defiantly a present. I promise to make the chapters (including this one) for now on better! Now, on with the story!! -Vixie  
  
Hikaru lay still in her bed, thinking of the first time she entered Cephiro. To her it was a new adventure, just waiting for her to be the hero. For Fuu, it was a confusion of which she had to be strong for herself, and for her new-to-come friends. For Umi, pure mayhem. Hikaru had admitted to herself before that Umi was a self-centered brat at first, but she was scared. She probably had the most real reaction at first to the land of the will.  
  
"Hikaru, you're awake."  
  
Lantis sat down at Hikaru's side, brushing away some hair from her gentle red eyes. He had secretly wept to himself when Hikaru first fell. She had passed out from something. But Hikaru didn't just run and hide from the truth, what could have done this to the poor girl? Fuu was obviously hurt; she ran into ferio's chest and burst out in tears. Then shortly after, she fell asleep. For 3 days. Still sleeping.  
  
"Lantis.get clef, this is going to be hard on him, but he has to know."  
  
Hikaru was already crying, and she choked on the Clef's name. Why did Umi sacrifice herself to save Fuu and me? The thought burned in Hikaru's mind. Then, as the sentence had replayed in her mind for oh, maybe the fifthteenth time, Clef had stumbled in the room. He was desperate for news.  
  
"Hikaru, please, what happened? I.I need to know!"  
  
Hikaru swallowed hard and translated the horrible memory into words.  
  
"Eagle had.come up from behind us.in his FTO. Fuu and I.We only saw the terror in Umi's eyes! She pushed us. both to the side. Then. A monstrous light engulfed us all. Then before we knew it Selece was bleeding on the ground. Umi was nowhere in site.. and eagle was defeated. So was Umi."  
  
Fuu awoke, only to knock into Ferio's back. Ferio spun around quickly, and stared into Fuu's eyes. The innocence of them was gone. A part of her was dead. "Fuu."  
  
"FERIO!! MISS UMI!!"  
  
That's all Fuu could say then she started crying. Bawling. She missed Umi. She had to leave Umi, and if she were barely alive then.maybe she could of lived. A scream of pain escaped her throat.  
  
"Fuu.Clef told me 2 hours ago. Hikaru is suffering as much as you are right now. Lafarga and Ascot have been sent to look for her remains."  
  
"What about Mr. Clef? Is he suffering as I and Miss Hikaru?"  
  
"I'm afraid it might be true that Clef may never heal. He loved Umi, just as I love you. The thought of you dead Fuu makes my heart stop. Clef's physical body hasn't died, but inside he has lost a great bit. A part of him that made him live, because someone needed him. Loved him."  
  
"Ferio."  
  
Fuu rested her head on Ferio's chest, and within two minutes, which was completely drenched.  
  
"Miss Umi's parents do not know. Eventually Miss Hikaru and I must go back to Tokyo and must tell them that their daughter is dead, and won't be coming back. For her spirit and body are in a different world."  
  
Clef sank into his bed, cringing from the pain of it all. Umi was so young, innocent, but it was just like her to sacrifice her own needs for everyone else's.  
  
I loved her.I wanted her the one just for me and I the one for her. I will personally kill whoever possessed Eagle and made him kill my love. I shall never rest a day in peace until I avenge her death. Umi deserved to live a full and joyous life, not a short life and which at the true end, being the hero.  
  
"Clef, I heard about Umi. I'm truly sorry, she was really true until the end."  
  
Caldina sat next to Clef, waiting for a response. She truly wasn't good at these soft moments at what to say. Little did she know what she had just said had hurt Clef instead of comfort him.  
  
"Caldina, please, I know you're trying to help but I really need time by myself."  
  
Caldina sat up and walked out into the hall. Suddenly her eyes went completely wide and she ran and nearly tackled her "man". Lafarga sweat dropped and hugged her, and then tried to pry Caldina off so he could breath again.  
  
"LAFARGA!!"  
  
Hikaru ran out of her room, and tried to skid to a stop but accidentally hit the wall. She could have cared less and ran into Caldina, getting thrown over Lafarga, who had just toppled over.  
  
"If everyone's done playing football then I will tell you the report on Umi's remains."  
  
Ascot almost scowled. He had been bitter ever since he found out Umi loved Clef. He was sick to himself when he thought about it. He truly loved Umi. Not some stupid mage midget. He probably didn't even know what love was!  
  
"Ascot, what's the report?"  
  
"We did find a trace of Umi. But nothing like a physical thing as her hair band. Not even a single strand of hair. But the strangest thing happened. we did see a pool of blood."  
  
Man. I know it isn't to long, but hey I think its pretty good in 30 minutes! ;.; People like my fanfic!! *cries from happiness* Please review. This is what fuels my need to write! Without reviews I might get *dun dun DUN* lazy!! ^^;; bottom line, please review, flames will be donated to little flame dragons. C'ya soon!  
~Vixie Chan 


	3. Return

Death  
  
Omg I'm so sorry guys! I was at camp for 4 days, so I'll give all of you a long chapter! I don't own rayearth, you no sue, we all happy.  
  
Hikaru gripped Fuu's hand almost cutting off the pulse. They were back in Tokyo, at Umi's house, or now the Ryuuzaki's. The two Ryuuzakis.  
  
"Hikaru-kun, please stop gripping so hard. We're here, and lets try not to choke on our words."  
  
Hikaru nodded. They had spent 2 more days in Cephiro after they heard news about Umi's remains. Hikaru's eye shone as she jammed her finger into the doorbell. She could feel a now routine moister grow in her eyes.  
  
"Hikaru! Fuu! How are you two? Please come in!"  
  
Ms. Ryuuzaki smiled brightly as she let the two in.  
  
Something is wrong with the two of them. They're usually so happy and joyful.  
  
"Ms. Ryuuzaki, you may need to sit down for this. Is Mr. Ryuuzaki home?"  
  
"No, he left on a business trip this morning. So what is on your minds?"  
  
Fuu bit her lip trying to hold back her whimper. She was already crying harshly. I need Ferio with me right now. I don't think I can do this.  
  
"Umi.is gone. She'll never be coming back, for her body and soul are in another world, and will never be able to come back home."  
  
Ms. Ryuuzaki's draw dropped.  
  
"We have something to tell you Ms. Ryuuzaki-san. It all began on a normal field trip.or so it seemed."  
  
Clef stared blankly at his image in the mirror. He looked terrible; his hair was in every direction you could imagine, and not to mention he smelled terrible. (Clef fans are going to hurt me .. I really am. Well, review and I'll update sooner!  
  
~Vixie-Chan 


End file.
